Frustation
by millionlittlepapercuts
Summary: Karena dia adalah satu-satunya orang yang bisa tersenyum saat sebenarnya ingin menangis. / ThaiViet, Sea Games issue Vietnam VS Indonesia. Straight, mind to rnr please? :3


"Pendapatku soal dia?"

Pelan, bibir merah muda Vietnam mengulang pertanyaan sang _Land of Smile_. Keping obsidian tidak meninggalkan layar kaca. Dalam diam mengobservasi satu persatu pemain lawan. Wajah-wajah penuh keringat itu terlihat mirip dengan orang-orang di negaranya. Kulit gelap mendominasi dengan segelintir kulit putih, Vietnam mencatat tanpa bermaksud rasis.

"Apa pendapatmu soal Indonesia, ana?" Thailand mengulang pertanyaannya. Senyum masih menghiasi wajah sang Rumah Rakyat Merdeka, meskipun Vietnam tahu jelas senyum itu adalah senyum kecut. Dikalahkan dengan tiga gol dan satu balasan tentu bukan hal yang mudah diterima oleh negara seperti Thailand. Vietnam memejamkan mata dan menggenggam cangkirnya.

Lima menit berselang, barulah Vietnam mengeluarkan jawabannya:

"Bukan lawan yang bisa diremehkan."

**f r u station—  
><strong>_because he was the only one who could smile while the others were crying their heart out  
><em>**yuka**eri present.

**APH** © **Hidekaz Himaruya  
>warnings<strong>: _OOC, OCs, Sea Games-based, country name used_, _bad romance_

.

"Bukan lawan yang bisa diremehkan—"

* * *

><p>Thailand mengulangi ucapan Vietnam pelan-pelan tanpa senyum di wajahnya: "Bukan lawan yang bisa diremehkan?"<p>

"Kalau sudah dengar, tidak usah memintaku mengulangnya," ujar Vietnam pelan. Dua tangan digunakan untuk mencengkram cangkir di tangannya. Menghirup isinya perlahan, keping obsidian sang personifikasi negara Asia Tenggara kembali memandang layar kaca. Pagi tadi, pelatihnya mengirim video rekaman pertandingan sepak bola antara Indonesia dan Malaysia, langsung ke kamar hotelnya. Pelatih asal Jerman itu memintanya mempelajari tingkah pola pemain Indonesia, sebagai bekal baginya untuk menghadapi skuat Garuda.

Pertandingan di mana Indonesia kalah dengan satu gol tanpa balas.

Vietnam, sebagai figur yang dianggap sebagai "ibu" bagi para Asia Tenggara lainnya, tahu benar perseteruan abadi yang terjadi di Indonesia sejak awal negara kepulauan tersebut merdeka. _Ganyang Malaysia_, pikirnya mengingat-ingat, _adalah kata-kata yang seringkali diujarkan oleh Indonesia tiap mencerca adiknya itu_. Pasti berat rasanya bagi Indonesia untuk mengalah pada adiknya sendiri. Tanpa perlu bertanya langsung pada orangnya, Vietnam sudah langsung mengerti perasaan Indonesia ketika tim nasionalnya kalah beberapa hari yang lalu.

Keping obsidian Vietnam kembali mengobservasi layar kaca, meraih _remote _untuk mengulang adegan di menit ketujuh belas- ketika Malaysia mencetak gol satu-satunya di pertandingan itu. Otaknya yang cemerlang dapat segera menyimpulkan Indonesia lemah pada babak pertama. Bahkan menembus lini tengah pun tidak bisa. Kuasa bola selalu berpindah tangan dengan cepat ke tangan lawan. Serangan pun selalu patah di tengah-tengah karena ketidak akuratan operan.

Thailand memperhatikan Vietnam. Senyum yang beberapa saat lalu absen dari wajahnya kembali tersungging. "Vietnam serius sekali, ana. Benar-benar tidak meremehkan, ya?" komentar personifikasi negara yang tak pernah dijajah itu. Thailand menggeser tempat duduknya mendekati Vietnam, perlahan. Vietnam membiarkannya.

"Kau memiliki peluang lebih besar untuk menang," ujar Thailand, memperhatikan jalannya babak kedua pada video rekaman. Vietnam mempercepatnya. "Bersikaplah santai sedikit, ana~"

"Mana bisa," ketus Vietnam tanpa melihat Thailand. "Salah-salah aku bisa kalah darinya. Selemah apa pun lawan, aku tidak akan pernah meremehkan mereka sedikit pun."

Thailand terkekeh pelan, masih tersenyum dengan kedua mata disipitkan. Dia mendorong masuk kacamata ke batang hidungnya, memilih untuk tidak berkomentar dan fokus pada pertandingan. Di babak kedua, Indonesia mulai bersikap agresif dengan melakukan serangan yang mengancam keamanan gawang Malaysia. Thailand bisa menghitung kesempatan yang dimiliki Indonesia untuk mencetak gol, namun tak satu pun yang berhasil dimanfaatkan oleh skuat Garuda dengan baik. Beberapa tembakan lolos dari gawang, entah berapa kali Thailand menghitung.

Secara refleks, Thailand bertepuk tangan ketika salah satu pemain Indonesia, Yericho, mengamankan gawangnya dari tembakan salah seorang pemain Malaysia. "Dia hebat," komentar Thailand tulus, meskipun rasa kesal ketika skuatnya ditumbangkan dengan tiga gol masih terasa. Vietnam mengangguk pelan, kembali menyeruput teh di cangkirnya.

"Thailand."

"Ya, ana?"

"Kenapa kau berkunjung di kamar hotelku?"

"Entahlah… Mungkin aku ingin melihat wajah Vietnam sebelum bertanding."

"Alasan yang tidak masuk akal."

Thailand tidak menjawab dan terkekeh. Fokusnya kembali pada layar televisi di depannya beberapa saat kemudian. Peluit wasit berbunyi, menandakan pertandingan telah usai. Thailand melirik pojok layar dan skor tidak berubah sejak menit ketujuh belas. Indonesia kalah di kandang sendiri oleh musuh terbesarnya, Malaysia. Thailand mendengus pelan. Dia mengerti perasaan Indonesia sekarang, tanpa perlu bertanya langsung kepada orangnya.

"Vietnam, ana. Boleh aku bertanya?" tanya Thailand seraya memperhatikan Vietnam meraih _remote_, hendak mematikan televisi.

Vietnam mendengus, meraba-raba bagian belakang lehernya. "Biasanya juga kau langsung bertanya," gumam Vietnam, memainkan_ ponytail_ panjangnya yang mencapai pinggang. "Ada apa?"

"Kenapa kau tidak menganggap remeh Indonesia?"

Vietnam memperhatikan layar televisi, tidak jadi memencet tombol merah yang bisa mematikan televisi. Itu adalah rekaman di mana skuat Indonesia terlihat lelah setelah bermain, beristirahat di _bench_ dengan ekspresi sedih yang sama. Vietnam tahu persis emosi yang sedang mereka rasakan. Kecewa, sedih, kesal, bercampur aduk dalam wajah mereka yang lelah. Dia melirik ke sudut layar, memperhatikan sosok personifikasi negaranya yang bermandikan peluh. Seragam merah putih kebanggannya menempel pada tubuh Indonesia karena keringat, memeta bentuk tubuhnya dengan sempurna. Cahaya dari lampu stadion membuat bajunya yang basah terlihat transparan. Luka-luka di sekujur tubuhnya terlihat samar di bawah sinar lampu.

Dan garuda di dadanya berkelip pelan, dalam detik yang begitu singkat.

Membiarkan pertanyaan Thailand menggantung, Vietnam kembali meyesap isi cangkirnya. Indonesia tersenyum di layar kaca, menepuk bahu pemain-pemain lain dan mengatakan sesuatu dalam bahasa Indonesia- yang tentu saja tak ia mengerti. Seseorang bertopi RD berjalan ke arah mereka, wajahnya lelah tapi dia mencoba tersenyum. Indonesia mengatakan sesuatu padanya dan dia tersenyum lagi. Aneh, senyum di wajah sang personifikasi Zamrud Khatulistiwa tidak terlihat ganjil. Dia seperti tersenyum dari lubuk hatinya. Padahal sosok yang selalu dia temui tersenyum tulus seperti itu adalah pemuda di sebelahnya ini.

Entah bagaimana, Vietnam seolah bisa merasakan Indonesia menangis dalam hati.

"Vietnam, ana," panggil Thailand pelan. "Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku."

"Ah, ya, maaf," Vietnam beringsut mematikan televisi. Tidak ada suara kecuali suara embusan angin dari pendingin ruangan di atas tempat tidur. "Karena dia satu-satunya yang bisa tersenyum di saat sesungguhnya dia ingin menangis. Orang seperti itu kuat; meski sesungguhnya dia tidak seoptimis yang dikira orang lain."

Thailand memandang Vietnam tanpa berbicara. Dia menyerap kalimat Vietnam seperti spons, sejenak kemudian tersenyum lagi. Vietnam melirik Thailand lewat sudut mata. Ada sesuatu yang membuat senyum Thailand terlihat berbeda. Sesuatu yang membuat wajahnya memanas dan kabut-kabut merah jambu mewarnai pipinya.

Vietnam memalingkan wajahnya dengan segera.

"Benar-benar khas Vietnam ya, ana," komentar Thailand, antara tertawa dan tidak. Sang personifikasi Rumah Rakyat Merdeka menggeser duduknya lagi dan bahu mereka bergesekan. Vietnam menunduk, tiba-tiba celana jinsnya terlihat sangat menarik. Thailand mengacak-acak rambutnya, sebuah senyum mengembang lagi di bibirnya.

"Vietnam, ana," bisik Thailand pada telinganya, "_chokh d__ī_."

* * *

><p>Lengkingan peluit adalah satu-satunya yang bisa menghentikan lari dua puluh dua orang di lapangan. Andai kata peluit itu tak berbunyi, yakin kaki-kaki itu tidak akan berhenti mengayun langkah dan mengejar bola. Napas Vietnam tersengal-sengal. Paru-parunya seperti terbakar. Tubuhnya terasa panas- jika dia laki-laki, Vietnam sudah menanggalkan bajunya sejak tadi. Mendengus kecil, Vietnam melirik papan skor. 2 – 0. Dia kalah.<p>

Sedih. Kesal. Kecewa. _Tentu saja._

Vietnam memaksakan sebuah senyum kecil. Mengusap peluh dengan punggung tangan, keping obsidian kembali memperhatikan lapangan. Indonesia ada di tengah-tengah, menyunggingkan sebuah senyum kepada rekan-rekan satu skuat. Sang personifikasi negara Asia Tenggara berjalan pelan mendekatinya. Menepuk pelan bahu sang Zamrud Khatulistiwa, Vietnam mengucapkan _selamat_ dengan pelan. Indonesia membalasnya dengan ucapan _terima kasih_ dalam bahasanya- satu dari sedikit kosa kata bahasa Indonesia yang ia mengerti.

"Kau akan menghadapi Malaysia lagi setelah ini."

Indonesia terdiam sejenak. Dia membiarkan sebutir peluh menyusuri pelipisnya dan jatuh lewat dagu. "Aku tahu," gumamnya pelan, mengacak rambut hitamnya yang berantakan. Dia lalu tertawa dan memperhatikan langit yang dinodai _light pollution_. "Mungkin ini takdir?" ujarnya, setengah tertawa.

"Apa kau akan menang?" tanya Vietnam hati-hati.

Indonesia terdiam lagi. Menggigit bibirnya, dia menjawab pelan, "Entahlah," menoleh pada Vietnam, memperlihatkan senyum lebar lagi- "tapi aku akan _berusaha_!"

Kemudian sang Zamrud Khatulistiwa tertawa lebar- entah apa maksudnya. Untuk apa dia tertawa? Vietnam tidak bisa menemukan jawabannya- yang jelas, dia menemukan dirinya sendiri menarik dua sudut bibir menjadi sebuah sabit simetris. Senyum yang tanpa sadar sukses membuat berbagai negara tertarik padanya. France tidak dihitung, karena bagaimana pun, pria itu tetap seorang _playboy._ Benar?

"Kau tidak yakin akan menang?" tanya Vietnam, memandang kedua keping kelabu di balik poni yang berantakan. "Kau mengalahkan aku: juara Grup B. Seharusnya kau optimis bisa menang."

"Aku tidak bilang tidak optimis. Aku optimis, kok!" seru Indonesia. "Karena itu, aku akan berusaha."

Indonesia tersenyum lagi. Untuk sesaat, Vietnam tidak melihat wajah seorang personifikasi Republik Indonesia di depannya, tapi wajah seorang pemenang.

Vietnam terkekeh. "Setidaknya, pelatihmu tidak terobsesi dengan _walkie-talkie_ meski sudah diusir dari _bench_."

* * *

><p>Ketika berjalan kembali menuju hotelnya, keping obsidian sang personifikasi negara Asia Tenggara membiaskan bayangan Thailand. Untuk alasan yang tidak Vietnam mengerti, kabut-kabut merah jambu mulai merambat menginvasi pipinya sementara bibirnya melengkung seperti jembatan. Memori ketika tangan besar sang Rumah Rakyat Merdeka menyentuh puncak kepalanya (denganpenuh<em>kasihsayang<em>) kemarin kembali membanjiri otaknya. Vietnam tidak tersipu-sipu. Atau mungkin kebalikannya.

"Hmmm, kau kalah, ana."

Perempatan sudut siku-siku muncul di dahi Vietnam. Sejenak dia mengutuki petugas keamanan hotel yang memutuskan untuk membuang dayungnya ke tempat pembuangan. Dia melempar wajah tersenyum Thailand dengan tasnya. Thailand mengaduh dan berkomentar menyebalkan, "Tasmu bau keringat, ana."

"THAILAND!" seru Vietnam, mengacungkan jemati tengahnya. "Pergi dari kamarku. Sekarang!"

"Eh? Tapi kenapa, ana? Aku kan mau melihat Vietnam, ana!"

"Kau sudah melihatku, sekarang dan di televisi- karena aku tidak melihatmu di stadion tadi."

Thailand menyeringai pada rona merah jambu di pipi Vietnam, juga pada nada kesal yang digunakan Vietnam di kalimat terakhirnya. Menyingkirkan tas Vietnam dan wajahnya, Thailand berjalan ke arah Vietnam. Dia mengabaikan dengusan kesal dari sang personifikasi berambut panjang. Sebentar saja, tahu-tahu Vietnam telah terpojok di sudut lorong.

"Vietnam," desah Thailand pelan di telinganya. Vietnam yakin benar wajahnya semerah tomat. Kedua tangan gemetar mendorong personifikasi Rumah Rakyat Merdeka yang semakin mendekat. Posisi mereka jadi semakin mencurigakan. Tidak terekspektasi, Thailand mencium wangi rambut Vietnam. "Rambutmu bau keringat. Sana mandi, ana."

"THAILAND!"

Membiarkan nada suaranya yang biasanya tenang menjadi lebih tinggi dari biasanya, Vietnam mengepalkan tinjunya. Meninju Thailand berkali-kali- mendadak, dia melupakan sejenak pertandingan yang dimenangkan Indonesia beberapa saat lalu. Thailand mengaduh pelan dan tersandung kakinya sendiri- satu hal tolol yang baru saja dilakukan oleh seorang personifikasi negara yang pernah ditakuti oleh para penjajah pada masa itu, terutama France. Mungkin pengalaman_ uke_-nya untuk pertama kali cukup menakutkan hingga dia memutuskan untuk fokus pada Vietnam, yang alih-alih sekarang malah menjadi gadis yang membencinya habis-habisan. Padahal, menurut Vietnam, ukuran dada Vietnam lumayan jika dibandingkan dengan Ukraine.

Yah, itulah France. Membandingkan para gadis dari ukuran dadanya—

Baik, sampai mana kita tadi? Ah, ya- aku tahu. Vietnam masih memukuli Thailand sementara personifikasi berkacamata itu tersandung kakinya sendiri. Instan, tubuh Thailand kehilangan keseimbangan dan terjatuh- anehnya ke depan. Tebak apa yang terjadi kemudian?

_Chu_.

"KYAAAAAAA!"

Bunyi barang berjatuhan adalah yang terdengar ketika Thailand dan Vietnam memisahkan bibir mereka masing-masing. Wajah sama-sama semerah tomat. Dan sekarang harus mengalami sebuah _awkward moment_. Dalam hati Thailand mengutuki Singapore- yang menjatuhkan _iPad_-nya sendiri saat melihat Thailand dan Vietnam berciuman di depan kamar hotel Vietnam- _accidentally_.

"T- tunggu, Singapore! Ini nggak seperti yang terlihat!" Vietnam buru-buru menjelaskan. Singapore mengangguk dengan kagok, buru-buru memungut _iPad_-nya dan mengatakan sesuatu yang terdengar seperti _maaf mengganggu_.

Thailand mendengus kecil, menyeringai. Entah karena semua orang yang suka tersenyum itu yandere, tapi Singapore – yang masih berdiri dengan _awkward_ lima meter dari tempat kejadian perkara, entah bagaimana kehilangan tenaga untuk berlari ke kamarnya – dan Vietnam merasa segan pada Thailand sekarang. "Singapore, ana," Thailand memanggil gadis berambut kecoklatan itu. Singapore menyahut dengan _ya_ kecil. "Ini benar-benar seperti apa yang terlihat, kok. Kami memang berciuman. Soalnya Vietnam menyukaiku, ana."

"THAILAND!"

"Ya, ana?"

"Aku sama sekali tidak menyukai—mmph!"

Singapore langsung angkat kaki setelah itu. Wajahnya juga memerah. Hm, membayangkan bagaimana rasanya jika dia dan Brunei yang melakukan hal semacam itu? Ah, Singapore kita yang manis ternyata juga sering membayangkan hal-hal semacam itu. Apa pun yang Singapore pikiran sekarang, dia hanya tidak mau melihat Thailand dan Vietnam berciuman seperti yang sering di lihat di film-film.

Sementara di depan kamar hotel, Thailand masih mencium Vietnam. Untuk alasan yang tidak akan Vietnam sebutkan, dia menerima ciuman Thailand. Bahkan menerima saja dominasi lidah Thailand di mulutnya. Pada keadaan normal, gadis ini tidak akan membiarkan siapapun mendominasinya. Dia pasti akan meraih dayungnya dan memukuli mereka. Tapi untuk saat ini, Vietnam membiarkan seseorang mendominasinya. Meskipun paru-parunya sendiri memberontak, meminta suplai oksigen secepatnya.

"T-Thai—"

Thailand meletakkan satu jari di bibir Vietnam. "Jangan pikirkan apa-apa selain aku." _Ya, jangan pikirkan apapun—bahkan hasil pertandingan bola yang dimenangkan Indonesia_. Karena sungguh, alasan Thailand menunggui Vietnam kembali ke kamar hotelnya adalah agar gadis itu melupakan sejanak kekalahannya. Bagaimana pun, Thailand benci melihat Vietnam bersedih. _D'awwwww._

Vietnam berusaha meraih tasnya untuk dilemparkan ke wajah Thailand. Tapi sesuatu dari desah napas Thailand di lehernya membuat tenaga hilang dengan sempurna. Vietnam memejamkan matanya, membiarkan Thailand bernapas di lehernya. Thailand baru akan membuat sebuah tanda di leher Vietnam (ehem_kissmark_ehem) ketika –

"_Astaghfirullah_!"

_Brunei stepped in on their making-out session_.

"Ya Tuhan, Thailand, Vietnam. Tahu tempat dong. Paling nggak masuk ke kamar dulu. Ini di lorong! Bagaimana kalau ada orang yang melihat?"

_Followed by Cambodia- and a flushed Laos behind his back_.

"Wah, wah, skandal ini."

Philippines mengintip dari balik kameranya. Tersenyum seperti kucing, Philippines berkata, "Kalau dijual ke Hungary dapet duit nggak ya? Kayaknya nggak ya… Tapi kan jarang ada _couple hetero_- mungkin kasih Belgium aja ya- eh! Ukraine aja! Dia pasti mau ngebeli, karena nggak akan tega nolaknya!"

Philippines melanjutkan kalkulasi keuangannya, memperhitungkan berapa banyak uang yang bisa ia peroleh, tanpa menyadari perubahan aura yang kontras di sekujur tubuh Vietnam.

"Philippines."

Instan, Philippines menoleh. Terkutuklah Spain yang menurunkan ketidak mampuannya membaca suasana. Dengan ceria, Philippines menyahut, "Ya, Vietnam?"

"Kubunuh kau."

Barulah ketika Philippines menyadari aura gelap di sekitar Vietnam, dia sadar apa yang dia lakukan ini bisa menjadi resiko besar bagi nyawanya. Bergidik pelan, sang personifikasi negara kepulauan mundur beberapa langkah. Masih sempat mengutuki Cambodia yang tertawa mengejek kepadanya. Philippines memperhatikan Vietnam kembali- dan detik itu juga dia tahu, Vietnam sama sekali serius.

"GYAAAAAAAA!"

Malam itu ditutup dengan aksi kejar-kejaran Vietnam dan Philippines di hotel tempat mereka menginap. Brunei yang langsung kabur ke kamarnya, berdo'a sepanjang malam agar Tuhan memaafkan dosanya. Oh, dan juga sebuah kemenangan Indonesia atas Vietnam- dan dua skor tanpa balas yang dua-duanya dicetak di babak kedua. Oleh Patrick di menit keenam puluh dan Titus Bonai di satu menit sebelum pertandingan berakhir.

Jadi, untuk apa Thailand mengunjungi Vietnam?

Tentu saja untuk menghiburnya.

Manis, bukan?

Tentu saja. Kalian sedang berbicara mengenai Thailand.

-**end**

* * *

><p><strong>Translation<strong>:  
><strong>(1)<strong> chokh dī (Thai): good luck, diartikan secara forensik.

**Quick note**:  
>ngebet buat ThaiViet dan ga ada ide, jadilah oneshot gajelas ini. ada yang mau saya ngapus ini? tadinya pengen bikir fic tentang Vietnam dan Indonesia, tapi yang ada malah ngerambling gajelas gitu. *sigh* oh ya, informasi soal pertandingan mungkin ga akurat, kalo ada yang salah tolong perbaiki ya :D dan AKHIRNYA saya bisa menyentuh internet lagi, sialan kakaku karena menghilangkan modem. sigh Oh ya Sea Games udah tamat, jadi maaf kalo ini beritanya udah kadaluarsa /digampar

bertanya soal gender ASEAN yang muncul di sini? ;) male!Indonesia, karena saya lebih suka male!Indonesia, fem!Singapore karena saya pengen seorang karakter tsundere oujou-sama, male!Brunei karena saya mairingin dia sama Singapore, male!Cambodia dan fem!Laos, dan male!Philippines.

btw, saya mau bilang makasih buat yang udah baca. bersedia buat nyisihin barang lima detik buat mengirim sebuah review? ;)

-**yukaeri**


End file.
